1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector having a shutter mechanism for dust-proof.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the development of portable computer, the dimension of the portable computer gets more and more smaller so that the computer need more memory cards to meet the requirement. The electrical card connectors are widely used in the portable computer. However, the portable computer is often used in open air, the dust may enter into the interior of the portable computer through the opening of the electrical card connector, too much dust influences the work of the portable computer, and even shortens the life of the portable computer. Accordingly, the electrical card connector always has a shutter mechanism for preventing the dust from entering into the interior of the portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,123 discloses an electrical card connector having a shutter mechanism for dust-proof. The electrical card connector comprises a guiding frame, a pair of shutter mechanisms, a support frame composed of an upper frame and a lower frame and a pair of mounting pieces. The shutter mechanisms are assembled to the upper frame and the lower frame of the support frame, respectively. The mounting pieces extend backwardly from opposite ends of the support frame respectively, and the mourning pieces are mounted to the mounting holes of the guiding frame of the electrical card connector. The mounting pieces are very slim and are easily deformed. Additionally, the mounting pieces are retained to the shell by screws, the process of assembly is relatively complicated.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.